monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cartoon-Kontinuität
Die Cartoon-Kontinuität ist one of the three main Monster High Kontinuitäten, told through the weekly-to-biweekly Webisoden und occasional TV-Specials that make up the ''Monster High'' Cartoon-Serie. Die Cartoon-Kontinuität lightly overlaps mit the Tagebuch-Kontinuität, in that most storyline events are either confirmed to happen in both oder implied to happen in both. However, those events do not occur in exactly the same way oder in exactly the same order between the Kontinuitäten, which causes them to be separate Kontinuitäten. Die Webisoden sind aufgeteilt in Staffeln und die Erzählweise der Cartoon-Kontinuität unterscheidet sich von Staffel zu Staffel. Der Schwerpunkt von Staffel 1 liegt auf der Vorstellung der Clique, also den Hauptfiguren, though does so haphazardly mit no consideration für order oder plot. A few Webisoden und character traits tie into each other, aber coherency ist not Staffel 1's forte. Instead, it opts für a gag-per-Webisode Format und utilizes characters as the joke needs. Staffel 1 also sees the gradual introduction of a few characters, aber none of them get more than at most three near-inconsequential appearances. Staffel 2, in contrast, ist story-heavy, mit an ongoing plot focussed on the failures und successes of the Fear Squad. Some Webisoden do end on a gag, aber most on a cliffhanger oder a feel-good-feel. Time plays a role in Staffel 2, mit summer vacation occurring half-way through. More characters are elaborated on, und new ones are introduced mostly in plot-related ways. Staffel 3 blends the properties of Staffel 1 und Staffel 2, returning to the gag-per-Webisode Format aber being far more consistent in character portrayal than Staffel 1. Staffel 3 also brings back several character traits that Staffel 2 ignores while maintaining Staffel 2's character development. The way new characters are introduced depends on the character - some lean towards Staffel 1 treatment, some to Staffel 2 treatment. The TV specials flow along mit the Staffel they belong to. The Staffel 1 special ist an alternative telling of the Staffel 1 Webisoden, oder at least its first half. The Staffel 2 special ist Kontinuität-heavy und firmly takes place at the end of Staffel 2. The four Staffel 3 specials match the Staffel 3 Webisoden in Kontinuität, aber it's difficult to say when they occur relative to them. Also, no Staffel 3 special-originated character has appeared in the Webisoden thus far. Kontinuität Years und dates are rarely mentioned in the cartoon series. Therefore, a timeline ist at best estimated based on the assumption that Staffel 1 und Staffel 3 Webisoden occur in the order they aired in unless proven otherwise und the assumption that the Monster High schoolyears have the same setup as real-life schoolyears. A noteworthy 'Aber' in understanding die Cartoon-Kontinuität ist that there are at least three Staffel 1 Kontinuitäten in existence. They are best explained by looking at the roster of the Fear Squad. In the Webisoden, Lagoona und Draculaura are members of the team, oder at least enough to talk of the team as "we" und decide that Frankie gets to be Fearleader. Frankie joins the team by accidentally performing several impressive moves while chasing her hand. In the TV special, Draculaura und Clawdeen are members of the team. Frankie joins by showing sie can remember a routine und not being afraid to try, though sie ends up on probation after hurting Cleo's feelings. Staffel 2 does not favor either of these Kontinuitäten und continues on a hypothetical Kontinuität in which Frankie ist Mitglied auf Probe, none of her friends are oder have been Fearleaders, und Toralei, Meowlody, und Purrsephone have always been on the team. That said, the Staffel 1 special may only be an alternative to the first half of Staffel 1, meaning an alternative to the Webisoden "Jaundice Brothers" up to "Totally Busted". Der Rest der Staffel 1 Webisoden could follow from the TV special. Die Kind Campaign Webisode "Kind: The Shockumentary" ist assumed to be part of die Cartoon-Kontinuität. If so, despite being released during Staffel 2, the presence of a werewolf introduced in the Staffel 2 special places die Cartoon-Kontinuität-wise in Staffel 3. The exclusive doll-related Webisoden "Zom-Beach Party" und "Fashion Emergency" are marked as part of Staffel 3, aber make more sense to take place during Staffel 2 und perhaps even Staffel 1. Kontinuitäts-Fehler Die Cartoon-Kontinuität changes angles und content often mit little explanation, perhaps as a result of having to work a story into just a few minutes. Regardless, this has made die Cartoon-Kontinuität one of the least coherent. *Frankie Stein's age in "Jaundice Brothers" was fifteen days. Sie became sixteen days old in "Party Planners", und said her age was sixteen days old in "Shock und Awesome". These are respectively Webisode 1, 5, und 18, und few Webisoden could take place on the same day. Nor ist it likely that "Party Planners" und "Shock und Awesome" are to be placed right after (the first half of) "Jaundice Brothers". By Staffel 2, Frankie's age stops being brought up in detail. However, her age still occasionally brings up disconnect, such as how Halloween in "Ghouls Rule" ist Frankie's first halloween despite at least a year having passed since her creation. Staffel 1 Webisoden TV Special Pre-Staffel 2 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kontinuität Kategorie:Cartoon